Believe
by lovemoonlight
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji Yaoi fic! They were apart for two years... Will they ever come back again? may be a one shot... It depends on the reviews i get.


Tezuka and Fuji…. Separated for 2 years… will they come back again? Short fic for Tezuka's birthday! Although it is a little late……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Believe that he will return someday

Believe that he will come back to him someday

Believe that he would love him again someday

The third years had graduated from Seigaku 2 years ago. They had all parted and went their different ways, except for the golden pair who went to the same high school. Tezuka and Fuji had just gotten together in their third year and parting seemed so unreal to them.

Right after graduating, Fuji had moved from Tokyo to Hokkaido. Before he left, he promised Tezuka 'Ne Tezuka, let's meet again someday. Since my birthday is only once in 4 years, let's meet on yours! October 7. I cannot wait 4 years to meet you.' With that, Fuji left, leaving Tezuka, his first love, behind. Tears dropped from both the Buchou and the Tensai's face, however, unknown to each other.

*flashback*

(the previous year)

Tezuka had often messaged Fuji during the past year but Fuji hardly ever replied. Tezuka told himself that it must be because he had to adapt to his new environment and he was busy.

(October 6)

'Fuji! Are you coming back to Tokyo tomorrow?' was flashed on Fuji's handphone. Signing to himself, he replied with a single word. 'No'. Then he turned off his phone.

Tezuka was heartbroken. Didn't Fuji promise him that they will meet every year on his birthday? He was looking forward to meeting the Tensai that he had loved so much in his time in Seigaku. Was the 'No' a sign to say that Fuji did not love him any more? Was Fuji even thinking about him every day? He missed those bright blue eyes and soft lips of his lover.

(October 7)

Tezuka checked his phone every 5 minutes. He knew that although Fuji said that he was not coming back, there was a slight chance that Fuji may have had something up his sleve. However, the day dragged on and there was no sign of Fuji. There was no call or message from his first love either. However, all the other regulars had either called or messaged Tezuka. This did not make him any happier. He only cared about Fuji.

*end of flashback*

This year, Tezuka messaged Fuji again on October 6. There was no reply. Tezuka was just about to go to sleep so that he could get up early on his birthday when his phone vibrated.

'Meet at the Seigaku Tennis courts.' It was from an unknown number. There was not even a name, time or date in the message. Tezuka was about to disregard the message and go back to sleep when he received another message. 'You better turn up.'

Somehow, Tezuka wanted to find out the sender of the message so he dressed and took a walk down the quiet road to the Seigaku Tennis courts. It was nearly midnight and there was no one around.

Tezuka turned into the open gates of Seigaku. Surprisingly, the gates were not locked. He cautiously walked toward the tennis courts. There was no one there although the lamps at the entrance of the tennis courts were turned on.

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter of bells. It was midnight. Tezuka felt his phone vibrate again and he took it out. He opened the newly received message. It said 'you have arrived in time Tezuka Kunimitsu. Happy birthday! Now for your reward. Turn around.'

Tezuka turned round and was face to face with someone.

'Syuusuke….'

'Kunimitsu… Sorry I took so long to come back. There were many unforeseen problems.'

'Ah….'

Slowly, they narrowed the gap between the both of them and they embraced each other. For Tezuka, feeling Fuji by his side again was like a dream come true. The feel of his soft and delicate body against his make him go over in moon in happiness. The gentle lips which were pressed against his own felt great to the touch. He wished that they could stay like this forever, under the moonlit starts in the night.

This was a birthday that he was sure he would never forget.

He finally returned on that day

He finally came back to him on that day

They both loved each other again

On that special day, his birthday

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How is this fic? It is short because I have exams the whole of next week and can't spent too much time on this. And I could not submit it in on time for Tezuka's birthday! :( Still, it is done. Please review! It is my first time ever writing a love story. I never really wanted to try it before but in lieu of Tezuka's birthday, I just thought that I should.


End file.
